Prank wars winchester style
by TV JUNKIE93
Summary: join the boys as they annoy the hell out of each other i do not own SPN
1. Chapter 1

Prank wars Winchesters style

"Hey Sammy I got the perfect prank to play on Cas you in?" Dean asked mischievously. "Yeah whatcha got?" Sam asked with a devilish smile on his face. "I got some ex lax and some brownies we- "we can feed it to him. Dean you're a genius." "well I can't take all the credit Sammy". Dean said smugly.

"what are you two idjits doing in my kitchen? and where's that other idjit". Bobby said rolling in the kitchen. "we are baking brownies for a desert duh". Dean said mixing the brownie mix. "oh and Cas at the store buying dinner". Sam said buttering the brownie pan. "yall up to something what you think I was born yesterday, don't burn up my kitchen". And with that Bobby wheeled out the kitchen.

"this was a great dinner Bobby thanks". Cas said with a smile. "uh you're welcome at least someone thanked me". Bobby said glaring at the two boys. Cas gave them a devilish grin and they gave him a glare back. "hey Cas you want a brownie we made them ourselves." Dean said handing Cas one of the brownies and smiling evilly. Cas took the brownie and bit into it. "so how is it?" Sam asked. "it delicious do we have more?" Cas asked with a big smile on his face. Sam and Dean began to snicker.

**20 minutes later**

"Cas can you help get them get this damn table in the other room?" Bobby asked. "and make sure you idjits don't drop it!" Cas ran into the room to help Sam and Dean lift an old round heavy wood table. "ok on three, one, two, three lift". Dean instructed. They lift the table Sam and Dean on the one end and Cas on the other end. "ok I want it over there by that window". The three hunters started towards the window on the west side of the room. Suddenly Cas stopped moving and his stomach made a loud growl Sam and Dean exchanged evil smirks.

"what are you doing move it over there!" Bobby snapped. Cas stomach made one more loud growl eyes wide he dropped the table and headed to the bathroom as fast as he can. When the table hit the ground on of its legs came off Sam and Dean started laughing and Bobby was angry. "did you two idjits put ex lax in his brownies. what are you like kids? And you broke my damn table!" Bobby shouted. They two suddenly stop laughing hung their heads.

"Bobby look. it was Dean's idea". Sam said quickly. "what! Traitor!" Dean huffed. Cas walked into the room holding his stomach. "SAM DEAN I'M GONNA- he was interrupted by his stomach, he groaned and ran to the bathroom. Sam and Dean blurted out laughing but stopped when Bobby gave them _"the look"_. "starting tomorrow you two are going to rearrange the tools". Bobby said angrily. "ha that's easy". Dean scuffed. "there are about 3 thousand tools in the shed and they all need cleaning too. I advise you go to bed early because your getting up at the crack of dawn.

"but Bobby it wasn't my- "your helping for being a snitch now get!" Bobby scold. The two hunters hung their heads and headed to their rooms. "Jerk" "Bitch" Dean retorted.

**Later on the next day**

Cas came by to check on the two hunter's progress like Bobby asked him. "hello Sam and Dean Bobby wanted to know how you two idjits doing out here". Cas said with a smug smile on his face. "keep laughing pretty boy when I'm done I'm gonna- is that my pie!" Dean snapped. "yep Bobby said I could have it he said you don't deserve pie. And these are the last two pieces". "hey one is my piece why don't you just eat Dean's he did it". "Bitch" "jerk" Sam retorted. "ass-butts" "shut up Cas" they both yelled to Cas.

"fine I Bobby said you didn't deserve it but I kinda felt bad and forgave you guys. An angel habit I still got. So I snuck out here to give you some pie, but it seem- "give me that". Dean snapped. "ah magic words". "Please". Cas gave them the pies. "thanks Cas uh were sorry". They said in unison. "yeah no problem". And with that Cas left them and they ate the pies. "we should be lucky to have an angel who can forgive us huh?" Sam asked. "yeah sucker". They both laughed.

**20 minutes later **

Sam and Dean came running into the house shoving each other. "move I'm taller I'm going in first!" Sam shouted to Dean. "age beats height". Dean retorted. "wait there's two bathrooms" they both turn around when they heard laughing. "you. But you said- "lied. your right lying can accomplish something". Cas said smiling. Oh there only one bathroom right now the other got stopped up. Oh and Sammy Dean is heading to the bathroom". "what! DEAN!" Sam ran after his brother, Cas laughed and put his legs on the table one leg on top of the other and lay back in his chair.

"ass-butts 1 Cas 2" Cas chuckled to him self "CASTIEL!" Bobby shouted from upstairs. "uh oh"

**The next morning**

"put yall backs into it I want this house spotless". Bobby smirked. "why are you treating us like kids?" Cas whined scrubbing the floor. "well until you act like adults I'ma keep treating you like kids." Bobby replied. Sam and Dean splashed water at Cas. "hey you started it" Cas retorted. They started auguring. "shut up and clean up!" Bobby shouted he wheeled him self into the living room. "idjit 0 Bobby undefeated".

**A/N: tell me if I should make more like this it's my first time writing SPN fics tell me please be nice **


	2. Chapter 2

Prank wars Winchester style

Chapter 2 Cas and Dean team up

**A/N: sorry it took me so long I'm kinda nervous. It's Friday and the blue angels are practicing here in Seattle it's so awesome there flying above the our rv and when they go by its so loud they catch of guard and scare the crap outta you lol but I love it! Next chapter would be Sam's revenge catch ya letter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural I know it sucks **

"I'm bored". Cas and Dean whined. Sam shut the laptop and rolled his eyes. "well go be bored some place else I'm trying to get a lead here unlike two lazy jerks I know". "Sammy's having his bitch moment right now". Dean whispered to Cas. They both laughed and Sam shot them a glare but they laughed harder. "Bobby!" Sam called out. "what you idjits do this time?" Bobby said wheeling into the study. "Castiel and Dean want to help build a shed". "No we don't you ass". Dean snapped. "I do not want to build a shed". Cas huffed. "well what are you two doing to help Samantha over there?" Bobby smirked. "I, whatever" Sam said as he turns back to his laptop. "well are you two helping?" Cas and Dean Scratched the back of their necks sheepishly. "well I uh we nothing". Cas stuttered.

Dean elbowed him and his arm. "ouch violence don't- Dean hit him again. "Well I don't need a shed build but it needs to be fixed so get your arses up and get the fix'n". Bobby said wheeling out. "but- "no buts just get it done maybe you'll learn the meaning of teamwork". Bobby smirked. Sam started snickering behind his laptop. Dean threw a couch cushion at Sam. "you are so going to pay for that Sammy". Dean huffed. "c'mon Cas lets get this over with". Cas got up and gave Sam a death glare and followed Dean.

Dean's and Cas's mouth dropped at the sight of the run down shed. "I thought bobby said it didn't need to be build?" Cas whined. "son-of-a-bitch!" "yep she is a beauty aint she". Bobby laughed. They both turn around to Bobby and gave him a glare. "here you're going to need these". Bobby said handing them their tool belts. "and I'll bring you some cold drinks don't want ya dying from heat stroke". Bobby said as he left the to hunters alone. "we are so kicking Sammy's ass!" Dean snapped.

**Some hour later. **

"hey that's my hammer!" Cas said tying to reach for it. "no this is mine yours don't have the soft rubber grip". Dean said trying to maneuver the hammer away from Cas. "no you had the wooden one you were complaining from splinters. Now give me that back!" Cas said as he tackled Dean to the ground. "no! let go you take the wooden one". Dean said as he tries to yank the hammer away. "give it back you ass" "bitch". "enough!" They both stop and saw bobby looking down on them. "what are you two idjits doing? Get up and finish the damn shed!" "Dean- "quit your whining let him use the hammer". Bobby said as he left them. Dean smirked at Cas. "shut up Dean". Cas snapped as he took the wooden hammer.

"wow we actually did it". Dean said happily. "you mean I did it you kept hitting your hand taking 20 minute brakes". Cas huffed. "oh Cas don't do be like that". Dean said slapping Cas on the back. "well my back hurts and my head hurts right now so how am I suppose to act". "Hey that bee was out to get me if you stood still you wouldn't fall of that ladder. And I got something to make you feel better". Dean said in a sing song. "I doubt it". Cas said taking his tool belt off. "it involves getting Sam back". Cas and Dean exchanged evil smiles.

"SAM!" Sam buts into his and Deans room and see Dean curled up against the dresser. "Dean what is it?" Sam asked worriedly. Dean pointed to the closest, Sam walked over to the closet he opened it- "aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh". Sam screamed in a high pitch then passed out. Dean started laughing. "do you think we went too far?" Asked Cas. "nah just help me put him on the bed". "wow I never thought he was this scared of clowns". Cas said pulling Sam legs on the bed. Dean laughed. "yeah. You should go get your self out of that get up and hide it before Bobby finds out and Sam". Dean said. "I make a good killer clown huh?" Cas asked laughing, Dean join in laughing rolling on the floor.

"what was that god awful noise!" Bobby yelled from the downstairs. "uh it was Cas he saw a spider". Dean said trying to hold his laugh Cas glared at him. "well hurry up and kill it and get him off the dresser if he's on it again". Bobby said back. Dean laughed harder. "hey it was trying to kill me and it was huge". Cas said in defense. Dean laughed harder. "it was a small as my thumb dude. it was funny the way you screamed like a girl and ran up that dresser". Dean said in between laughs. "it's not funny and that was a long time ago so I'm not afraid of spiders anymore". Cas said glaring at Dean. "dude I can't take you seriously in that outfit, and it was a week ago". Dean said still rolling with laughter. "whatever" Cas huffed the left the room.

**Later that night** "so they thought it would be funny to use my fear against me well two can play at that game". Sam said evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

Prank wars Winchester style

Sam's revenge

A/N: thanks for the reviews enjoy. I do not own Supernatural

"Finally we could get some rest". Dean said as he plopped on the hotel's bed. "I call the other bed". Castiel said. "Wait what, no you take the rolling bed". Sam said. "But I called that bed first". Castiel said. "Dude let cas take the bed you two could switch beds tomorrow". Dean mumbled into the pillow. "Why can't he take the rolling bed today". Sam whined. "Dean said I could have the bed so drop it Sam". Castiel said putting his duffle bag on the bed. "The bed is too small for me cas is obviously the short one he could fit on it better than me". "Sam just take the damn bed and let's go to sleep". Dean snapped. "why don't you take the damn bed!" Sam scuffed. "Sam we are not in the mood for one of your 'bitch fit'". Castiel said into his pillow Dean started to laugh. "that's my boy cas". Castiel threw a pillow at Dean. Sam heaved a sigh but then had an evil smile on his face. "you just wait". Sam said quietly to himself.

Dean woke up to see Castiel up watching TV and Sam gone. "where's Sam?" Dean asked groggily. "went to get breakfast". Castiel said not taking his eyes off the TV. "dude what are you watching?" Dean asked. "Flapjack". Cas said. "Pancakes?" Dean asked. "no cartoon there's nothing on". Castiel said sheepishly. "seriously cartoons". Dean said. "it's Saturday and we don't have a good cable, I rather watch this than some guy selling something called a sham wow" Castiel said still glued to the TV. "it's quite funny". "you are one strange little man". Dean sniggered. Castiel threw a pillow at Dean, he quick dodge the pillow.

"so what do you want Sammy boy". Gabriel said eagerly. "remember you said you owe me one?"  
Sam said. "yeah". Gabriel said slowly. "well I need a favor". Sam said. "anything you need, will I regret this?" "no you wont it's a prank and I know love pranks". Sam said in a sing song way. "you had me at pranks, what do we need?" Gabriel said mischievously. "I need a video camera and the rest is up to you". Sam said with a devilish smile.

"I like this k'nuckles character". Dean said sitting indain style on the floor with Castiel. "of course you do". Cas smirked. "what is that suppose to mean?" Dean snapped. "well you both love getting drunk, and bossing people around". Cas said. "what k'nuckels don't get drunk". Dean said. "look at how he drinks all the syrup it's like whisky for him". Castiel said pointing at the TV. "ok you might have a point, but I am not bossy". Dean said in defense. "yes you ar-. Castiel never finished his sentence because Dean lunged on him and put him in a headlock.

"take it back". Dean said. "never it's the truth". Castiel smirked. "that's not what I'm looking for". Dean said and he started to give Castiel a noogie. "Dean this is childish behavior" Castiel said trying to wiggle out

Dean's arms. "what was that". Dean said. "Dean! Fine". "you take it back?" Dean asked. "no" and with that Castiel tickled Dean, he let go of Castiel and Castiel took Dean to the floor on his stomach with one of Deans hands behind his back and was on top of him. "say uncle". Castiel said. "never!" Dean said. "Say it". "Bitch" Dean said. "ass". Castiel retorted back. The hotel door open and they both looked in that direction. "hey Sammy". Dean said. "what the hell is going on?" Sam asked. "I told Dean he was bossy and-. "never mind". Sam said.

"if you two are done beating each other up, we have a job to do". Sam said rolling his eyes. "what is it this time?" Dean asked getting up from the floor. "someone saw a black cat and dropped dead, and get this it's Friday the 13th". Sam said. "so nothing happens on Friday the 13th" Dean said. "oh really weren't you the one who is superstitious?" Castiel looked at Dean. "what we hunt monster that's not normal". Dean snapped at Castiel. Castiel snickered a little. "let's go!" Dean snapped and grabbed his jacket and bag.

"what are we exactly looking for in this warehouse?" Castiel said grabbing his gun. "all clues points to witches". Sam said. "I hate witches". Dean said. "let's get this over with so we can watch Flapjack". Dean said. Sam gave him a look and the turn to Castiel. "pancakes?". "no cartoon. There was nothing on". Castiel said sheepishly. Sam arched and eyebrow. "c'mon lets go!" Dean snapped.

All three went into the ware house. "ok I'll- Sam? Cas?" Dean turned around to find out he was in a room with snakes. "son-of-a-bitch!". "Dean, Sam? This isn't funny come out from hiding". Something landed on Castiel's shoulders by reflex he grabbed whatever was on his shoulder. "what the hell?" Castiel turn on his flashlight to see what it was. He shined the light on his hand to see a very hairy tarantula in his hands

Castiel gave a high pitch shriek and dropped the spider. "DEAN!" Castiel shouted. He dropped his flashlight, it rolled on the ground showing 50 to 100 other eight legged beings. Castiel jumped on the nearest table. "ahhh! SAM! DEAN! Is this some sick JOKE!"

"oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, ok calm down Dean this can't be real!". A green snake brushed against his legs. "ok it's real!" Dean jumped and the table. "SAM! CAS! Son-of-a-bitch!"

Sam and Gabriel are laughing their asses off at their brothers. "wow I never new cas can shriek the high" Sam said. "I did, this never get old". Gabriel said laughing. "and I got this all on tape Dean can't deny him screaming like a girl". Sam said. _"fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"_ "wow Cas a potty mouth?" Gabriel said laughing. "he gets that from Dean he really is a bad influence on him". Sam said. "I'ma go get them thanks for the help". Sam said. "no prob I was bored". Gabriel said then he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Dean? Cas? Killed the witch where are you". Sam asked trying to act innocent. "I'm here". Dean said. "here too". Castiel said hoarsely. "are you two ok?" Sam asked arching a brow. "yeah ran into a witch killed her". Dean said. "Cas?" "same two witches nothing I couldn't handle". Cas said awkwardly. "oh so that's why I heard women scramming". Sam said. Cas and Dean laughed nervously. "good thing you guys are ok I still don't know how we got separated". Sam said. "yeah well lets get out of here". Dean said.

**Two weeks later**

"You idjits get down here it's movie time!" Bobby called out. Cas and Dean came down. "Sam here bought a movie I think you guys should watch this" Bobby said wheeling into the room with popcorn. "what's it about?" Castiel asked. "people facing their _fears_" Bobby said with a snicker. "ok pop it in Sammy". Dean said. "ok everyone find a seat" Bobby said. As the credits started rolling Sam couldn't help but snicker. "who's Dean Guy, and Casy Angel?" Dean asked. "I've never-. Castiel stopped in mid sentence eyes wide in shock. On the screen was him screaming like a little jumping on the table. Dean started to laugh. "dude you scream like a girl". Dean said laughing Sam and Bobby joined in to, Castiel face turn a bright red. "they were trying to eat me and its not funny". Castiel snapped.

"aw is Cas gonna cry". Dean teased. "is that Dean?" Castiel said. Dean stopped laughing and now he was in shock. Bobby and Sam laughed harder Castiel laughed to. "what was that about screaming like a girl". Castiel mocked. "shut up" Dean snapped and punched Castiel's arm. "ow why are you so violent?" "wait a minute this was when we were at that warehouse with the- Sam!" Dean shouted. Castiel stop laughing. "Sam!" Sam laughed harder. "who helped you!" Dean demanded. "I'm not telling you". Dean and Castiel gave each other a look. "pin him down!" Dean said. Castiel tackled Sam to the ground holding his hands down and legs holding Sam's down. "hey get off me! Bobby?" Sam pleaded. "you're on your own kid". Bobby said wheeling out the living room.

"tell us who helped you and why!" Dean said. "you can't make me!" Sam said trying to wriggle free. "ok" Dean said with a smirk and started tickling him. "tell me!" "n-no!" Sam said laughing. "tell me!" Dean said. "I-I-I have to pee!". Sam said. "then tell us!" Cas said. "ok, ok I had help from Gabriel" Sam said catching his breath. "no get off!" "I knew it, Cas keep holding him" "wait what I told you" Sam whined. "what shall we do next". Cas asked mischievously. "purple nurple!" Dean replied. "wait noooooo!"

A/N: I decided to make this 10 chapters long I have a whole bunch of pranks for the boys to play on each other, but if that is you want more, tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Prank wars Winchester style

Chapter 4 Messing with Deans Mojo

A/N: I'm glade people like this my first Supernatural fic and it's a success thank for all the reviews and adding me to your favorites *hugs*. Disclaimer I do not own supernatural Kripe dose.

Castiel is napping on the couch with one arm draped over his face and one over his stomach oblivious to Sam and Dean who was creeping up on the sleeping ex-angel. Dean had a medium size beach pail full of ice water snickering, Sam gave him the shush sign and mouthed "ready". Dean nodded, "1, 2, 3, now" Sam mouthed to Dean. Dean poured the water on Castiel. Once the water hit him Castiel shouted and landed face first on the hard wood floor. Sam and Dean were rolling with laughter, Castiel groggily got up. "SAM! DEAN! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Castiel exclaimed. Sam and Dean stopped laughing and headed out the door. "You have to catch us first bitch". Dean said as he and Sam ran out Bobby's house.

"It's a good thing Cas don't have his mojo no more, remember the last time we played a prank on him?" Sam said as he ran next to Dean. "the whoopee cousin he didn't get mad". Dean said as he looked back to see if Castiel was catching up. "no the fake spider". Sam said. "ha sucker I rem- Cas!" Dean said startled that Castiel was in front of him. "how did you- "short cut". Castiel said plainly squeezing water out his dark green flannel shirt. "and Bobby said you always hide here. Now you will pay for what you did". "hate to burst your bubble but there's two of us and one of you". Sam said triumphal. "well I hate to burst _your _bubble because you're short one person". Castiel said. "good luck Sammy!" Dean said running back to the house.

Sam turns back to Castiel who was smiling mischievously. "Sam lets play a game do you remember the one we played after the fake spider". "oh shit".

Dean backed his way into the kitchen making sure Castiel wasn't following him. "Dean?" Dean jumped up. "Dammit Bobby you scared the hell outta me". Dean said. "what did you do this time?" Bobby already knew but asked anyway. "poured ice water on Cas while he was sleeping, he chased me and Sam, somehow caught up thanks to you, I left Sam and now Cas is probable beating the crap outta Sam. Sucker you should've seen Cas face he looked like scared kitten." Dean laughed. "and know he look like a wet dog". Dean said laughing harder. "and the face Sammy made when I left him an- . Dean realized how quiet Bobby was. "they're right behind me aren't they?" "yep". Bobby said popping the p. Dean turned around to face his brother and the ex-angel. "look guys I'm- "no need to apologize we forgive you". Cas said Sam nodded.

"wait what I'm off the hook?" Dean asked in disbelief. "yeah, let's have pie." Sam said. Dean eyed them suspiciously. "I don't think so you guys might have ex lax in the pie, I'm not stupid I am the king of prank wars. I know you have something up your sleeves and I'm not going for it". Dean said with a cocky smile. "ok". Castiel said. Both Castiel and Sam left the kitchen. "you better watch your back Dean they got something big cooking". Bobby said. Dean took a beer out the fridge. "Bobby c'mon those two chumps can't get me. I'm the king." Dean said then took a swig of his beer.

**Three days later**

The boys pull up to a bar after a good hunt. "c'mon guys drinks on me". Dean said wrapping his arms around Sam's and Castiel's shoulders. "I'm going to the bathroom find us a seat". Castiel said. I need to go too". Sam said. As Sam and Cas headed to the bathroom Dean found a seat at the bar were a hot brunette bartender who was serving someone drinks. "hey hot shot what can I get ya?" she asked. "three beers and three shots of whisky". Dean said giving her his best Dean Winchester smile. "rough night?" "no celebrating actually". Dean said. "ah ex-wife?" She asked. "nah just celebrating". She leaned over to Dean. "you're probably the hottest guy in here, either you're a cop or gay". She said chuckling. Dean laughed. "I'm neither but I thanks on the hot comment". Dean said smugly.

"ok that girl is interested we have to act now". Cas said. "Cas you devil you". Sam sniggered. "Lucifer is my brother, besides I got this from Gabe". Cas said. "ok let's do this". "so where're staying at?" the bartender asked. "the motel 6 crossed the street". Dean said. "maybe after this shift I can give you a good ti-. she was interrupted by Castiel and Sam walking towards them with there hands on there hips, swinging them as they walked. Dean took a swig of beer a turn to see what she was staring at. When he did he nearly spit his drink out. "There you Dean Myers". Castiel said crossing his arms and poking his hips out a little. "how could you just leave me at the motel, did you come here to pick up one of your 'clients' like you said". "Cas what the hell". "oh now you don't remember my name it wasn't hard to remember when you were screaming it in bed". Castiel said. "He's not Dean Myers, he said his name was Dean Jones". Sam said moving his hair out of his face and poking his hips out too.

"wait you said your name was Dean Wesson". The bartender said. "what is your real name Dean?" Sam said. Dean stood there in shock. "why dose it matter to you he love me" Castiel said putting his hands on his hips. "bitch please he don't like short guys". Sam said rolling his eyes and swinging his hips. "well he said that I was beautiful unlike you Bigfoot". Castiel said. "oh no you didn't." Sam and Cas pretended to have a cat fight waving their hands at each other face. Dean sat there in shock mouth open wide. "John can you take my shift I need to go home and kill my self". The bartender said. "wait they're joking around it-. "so now I'mma joke I can't believe I let you bottom!" Sam said. "you did what to my Dean?" Cas said. "you hard me bitch!". "I got to go bye Dean… whatever your name is". She said. "no they're my brothers playing a prank on me". Dean said. "yeah only in bed I'm your brother." Castiel said. "no your not I play his brother in bed". Sam said. "you're sick". She threw his drink in Dean's face and left.

Sam and Castiel started laughing once she left. "SAM! CASTIEL!". Dean said angrily as he turned to face them. They stopped laughing. "Dean your, your eye is uh t-twitching". Castiel said a little scared now. "whose friggin idea was this?" Dean demanded. "n-now before you g-get angry- RUN CAS!" Sam said and they ran out the bar. Dean took a swig of his last shots. "do you need anything?" the male bartender asked. Dean threw money on the table. "nah I'm good I have to go beat the snot out of my Brothers slash Lovers". Dean said calmly then left leaving a puzzled bartender behind.

A/N: how ways this, I hope I didn't offend anyone, reviews are loved I'm bringing Gabe back in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Prank wars Winchester style

Chapter 5 Gabriel's turn pt 1

A/N: thank you, thank you. I'm still a little shocked that people like this, lol I'm a little shy and this is my second most successful story and my first Supernatural fic and I did pretty good sure there are a couple of typo's here and there words end up backwards (I blame Microsoft word) but hey no ones perfect. So once again thank you and back by popular demand Gabe's here enjoy. *Niknaz93* was my inspiration for all three parts of this prank, with her awesome and hilarious story (Movie night with the Winchesters). Enjoy

"What to do today, hmm, aha I will pay my favorite idiots". Gabriel said sucking on a sucker. "But this time I will show no mercy". Gabriel laughed to him self. "Oh so many pranks so little time". "Dean!" Castiel said. "No Cas I told you we're watching Dexter!" Dean snapped. "But I want to watch House!" Castiel said as he tried to snatch the remote back. "No! And that's that!" Dean said. "Maybe we could settled this civilly- "stay out of this Sam!" Castiel and Dean snapped. Sam brows furrowed and he sat down crossing his arms. "Why do we have to watch whatever you want listen to whatever you want, or go wherever you want?" Castiel as he took the remote. "Because I'm the oldest no give me that back!" Dean said reaching for the remote. "That's not a good argument and if so then I should pick tonight's show since I'm thousands of years older than you". Castiel said.

"Cas I'm not playing give me that!" "no!" Castiel said pulling the remote away. "Give me that!" Dean jumped Castiel and they started wrestling for the remote. "Dean! Get Off Of Me!" "give me the remote back then I'll get off!" Dean said. Now Dean and Castiel had a tug off war with the remote. "Sam gets your brother!" Castiel said. "oh you want me to help I thought you wanted me to butt out" Sam smirked. "Cas let go!" Dean said. "no! you let go". Castiel gave it one more tug and Dean let go and the remote his Castiel's eye. "ahh". Castiel shouted holding his eye. "you said let go and I did". Dean smirked. "you ass!". Castiel threw the remote at Dean and he ducked and the remote hit the TV and the remote and TV screen shattered.

"wow Cas you got one hell of an arm". Dean chuckled. "shut up! Ow, ow, ow" Castiel said rocking back and fourth on the floor holding his eye. "c'mon it can't be that bad". Dean said as he squats in front of Castiel, Sam also squats next to him with and ice pack. "Cas let me see your eye" Dean said trying to pull his hands off his eye. Cas sniffled. "dude are you crying". Dean said. "dude leave him alone." Sam said. "I'm not crying it's a reflex when you get hit in THE EYE!" Castiel snapped. "let us see your eye". Sam said. When Castiel pulled his hands away Sam and Dean eyes grew wide. "shit Cas if you can do this to yourself I don't ever want to get on your bad side". Dean said snickering. "well it's too late for that" Castiel said as he tries lunge forward but Sam caught him Dean just laughed.

"hold this on your eye. Dean do you always have to be a jerk?" Sam said. "do you always have to be so bitchy?" Dean asked back. "jerk" "Bitch". "ass". "oh this is too much you already biting each other heads off." Gabriel said. "why are you here if it is one of your damn trick then you can leave!" Dean said. "hey can't I say hi to my favorite guys and brother without some mischief attach?" Gabriel said. "no". Dean Sam and Castiel said all at once who was holding the ice pack on his eye. "ok that's true but when you're bored and have nothing to do you can't blame me right?" Gabriel asked. "yes". They all said to Gabriel. Gabriel let out a sigh.

"fine I won't ask you to play along you'll just have to dish it out". Gabriel said. "you-. But Dean didn't finish his sentence because Gabriel snapped his fingers and was gone. "son-of-a-bitch!" Dean said. "uh Dean". Sam said. "what!" Dean snapped. "what movie or show this is?" Sam asked. Dean looked a round, they were in a mine tunnel "its eight legged freaks why, it's not a scary movie Sam. Where's Cas?" Dean asked. "here". Castiel said from behind Sam. "dude face vampires, ghost, witches, and other monsters!" "Dean?" Sam and Castiel said cowering to the wall. "And you're afraid of a spider, a spider Cas that is worse than Sam- "Dean!" they both shouted. "what!" Dean snapped the gulped when he notice something slimy and hot fell on his shoulder. "son-of-a-bitch!" Dean whispered. "RUN!" Castiel yelled and was the first one gone Dean and Sam frantically followed.

"great Dean piss off an archangel!" Sam said as soon as they stopped running. "what! As far as I know we all got ourselves into this! So go bitch to someone else!" "guys shut up and let's get the hell out of here!" Castiel said gruffly indicating a door. "wait what if it was another crazy movie like The Grudge or something" Dean said. Castiel and Sam glared at him. "why do you have to open you big mouth". Sam groaned. "what?" Dean said. "he's obviously watching us you moron!" Castiel whispered angrily. "hey sorry no need to jump down my throat!" Dean whispered back angrily. "well you an idiot!" Castiel whispered. "guys". Sam said. "well I'm not the one running from a stupid spider!" Dean snapped. "guys" "well in case you didn't get the memo, they're killer spiders 30 times our height!" Castiel snapped. "guys!" "what!"

There was a giant spider standing in front of them. "if we move slowly and quietly towards the door it won't attack us right?" Dean asked not taking his eyes off the spider. Castiel gulped. "I hope so". They backed slowly to the door it was going good until Sam somehow stepped on talking doll. _"I wuv you"_ the doll said. The spider growled and was gunning towards them. "Go, go, go, go, go!" Dean said pushing his way to the door. "it won't open!" Castiel said panicking. And they all started pounding the door an the spider got closer and closer. "ahhh" they all screamed holding each other.

Dean was the first to open his eyes to find that they were in a jungle sitting on the ground holding each other. "Sam you chocking me!" Dean chocked out. "sorry" Sam said as he let go of Dean. When Dean got up he saw Sam holding Castiel too. "should I give you two a moment" Dean snickered. Sam and Castiel shot up fast clearing their throats, Dean laughed. "shut up Dean!" Sam said. "what it was adorable". Dean said in a baby voice. "you know what Dean- what was that?" Castiel asked. "what I didn't here anything". Dean said. "you don't feel that…there right there you feel it" Castiel said. "I feel it too". Sam said. "and jungle looks familer". Sam said. "oh shit".

A/N: can you guess what movie or show tell me in your reviews and I will tell you the winner/winners in the next chapter so tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

Prank wars Winchester style

Chapter 6 Gabriel's turn pt2

A/N: thanks for all the reviews *hugs* even though it was messed up lol, and for playing along. And your winner is… ***glambertsami13*!** it was Jurassic Park. Enjoy

"Oh shit". Dean said. "What, what is it?" Castiel asked. "Now don't freak out when I tell you, you have to be calm alright" Dean said. "Well when you say don't freak out, I have no choice but to freak out!" Castiel snapped. "Well calm down!" Dean snapped. "Just tell us Dean". Sam said. "Jurassic Park". Sam's eyes grew wide and he started to swallow quickly. "D-Dinosaurs?" Sam asked. "No fairies, of course dinosaurs!" Dean snapped. Then a loud roar made the tree and ground quake. Sam and Castiel yelped and huddle closer to Dean.

"w-we should go before we're dino chow". Sam gulped. They were backing up to leave but they ran into a wall, or what they thought was a wall. Looking up like five year olds who got caught by their parents, they saw a giant T-rex standing over them but not looking down on them. "D-Dean". Castiel whispered. "Ho-ly shit". Dean said slowly. "I don't think he's knows we're here". Sam whispered. "No shit Sherlock now use your detective skills to get us out the hell out of this crap!" Castiel snapped Sam and Dean stared in shock. "wow Cas I gotta stop cursing in front off you". Dean said. "shut up!" Castiel snapped. "let's go, slowly and quietly". Sam said.

Slowly they made there way through the T-rex's legs and hid behind a giant tree. "hello boys!" Gabriel said. "shh!' they all said to him, then they realized he was there. "Gabe you-. "ah ah ah. Dean watch your blood pressure". Gabriel said. "Gabe please stopped this". Sam said. "no can do Sammy boy. See I like this game I could play this for days, and days, and days on I got millions of movies and TV shows to try". Gabriel said. "what do you want us to do for you to stop?" Dean snapped. "well I can't tell cause it have to be real not some fake reaction an- "GABE! I'm gonna- "what Cas tell father on me". Gabriel laughed. "sorry boys I gotta go cause dimwit there is hungry, later". And with that he was gone.

The boys heard heavy breathing behind them they all had that 'oh shit' look. Castiel starts taking off his shoes. "what are you doing?" Dean whispered. "taking off my shoes" "why?" Sam asked. "because I don't need to out run the T-rex, I need to out run you and Dean" Castiel whispered. The T-rex let out a roar so loud you were sure you craped you pants. "go, go, go ,go ,go!" Dean said franticly. As they ran screaming their heads off, the trees and ground quaked every time the T-rex took a step. The T-rex tries to take a bit at them but tripped and now was rolling towards them kicking trying to get up. "ahhhhhh!" they all screamed and putting their hands over there heads from the trees and tree branches falling down.

Castiel opened his eyes to see that he was in a schools hallway. "what the hell?" Dean asked as he got up and helped Sam to his feet. "where are we now?" Sam asked looking at Dean. "oh no not again" Castiel whined. "what you've been here?". Sam asked. "yes it was when we figured out who Gabriel was" Castiel said nervously. "when he zapped you, you ended up here it don't look that bad" Dean said. "trust me its bad. And we need a plan to get of Gabriel's sick game". Castiel said. Then the school bell rang and teenagers were running out of the classroom singing. "no please have mercy". Castiel pleaded to the air. And before they new it they joined in to signing and dancing too

Chad: what time is it?

Group: Summer time it's our vacation.

Chad: what time is it?

Group: party time that's right say it loud!

Chad: What time is it?

Group: time of our lives anticipation.

Chad: what time is it?

Group: school's out scream and shout!"

Dean: finally summer here, good to be chillin' out, I'm off the clock. The pressure's off now my girl's what it's all about.

Gabriella: ready for some sunshine, for my heart to take a chance, I'm here to stay not movin' away ready for a summer romance.

Dean & Gabriella: everybody ready going crazy yeah c'mon and let me hear you say now right now

Chad: what time is it?

Group: summer timer its our vacation

Chad: what time is it?

Group: party time that's right say it loud  
Chad: what time is it?

Group: time of our lives anticipation

Chad: what time is it?"

Group: schools out scream and shout

Castiel: good bye to rules mo summer school I'm free to shop till I drop

Sam: it an education vacation

Castiel & Sam: and the party never have to stop

Castiel: we've got things to do we'll see ya soon

Sam: and we're really gonna miss you all

Castiel: good-bye to you and you

Sam: and you and you

Castiel & Sam: bye-bye until next fall

Castiel & Sam: everybody ready goin' crazy yeah we're out come on and let me here you say it now right now

"ENOUGH!" Dean shouted breathless. "we have to go now!" Dean said. "Sam Cas quit signing and dancing we're done!" Sam and Castiel snapped out of it and clears their throats. "lets find away- out?"

Dean said as he found himself sitting down next to Castiel and Sam sitting across from him next to an old lady. "please fasten you seat belts we are now taking off". "you got to be kidding me" Dean said.

A/N: thanx to my crazy sisters for making me watch that crap, guess that Movie/TV show, give me your answers in you reviews, you have to watch HSM2 to see what that was about, in my head they were signing and dancing just like the cast from HSM2, I'm a little crazy lol. hoped you liked it


	7. Chapter 7

Prank wars Winchester style

Chapter 7 Gabriel's turn pt3 final

A/N: thanks to all of the wonderful reviews it's almost over *sniffles* and I will make sure the tenth chapter will go out with a bang lol. And your winners are ***Manifestation of a storyteller* **Snakes on a plane Enjoy.

"No, no, no, no, no, no". Dean said franticly. "Dean, Dean calm down, breath". Castiel said. "don't tell me to fucking CALM DOWN!" "sir you're disturbing the peoples peace". Said the flight attendant. "I want off, get me off!" Dean said. "I'm sorry sir but we're already off the ground". Dean started to hyperventilate. "Dean take slow deep breath". Sam said. "can you give us a paper bag?" Castiel asked. "there is a barf bag in that pouch". She said. Castiel grabbed the bag and gave it to Dean. "do you need anything?" the flight attendant asked. "no thank you". Castiel said politely. "dude you need to calm down, take it easy". Sam said. "I cant calm down Sammy any movie with a plane, either gets hijacked, blown up, hijacked and blown up, hijacked, crash and then blow up- "Dean we get it". Sam said. "do you know what movie we're in?" Castiel asked.

"I have no idea; let's hope its not final destination". Sam said. "everyone died on that plane!" Dean started to hyperventilate again and Castiel gave Sam a death glare. "sorry" Sam said. "we have to find a way out of this". Sam said. "we can't get holy oil Sam! How do you suppose to do that?" Dean snapped. "well you don't have to jump down my throat!" Sam said. "then shut it and I wont!" Dean snapped. "jerk!" "bitch!" they glared at each other then looked at castiel who wasn't paying attention. "dude?" Sam asked. "huh what?" Castiel said. "are you ok?" Dean asked. "yeah why?" "usually when Sam say 'jerk' and when I say 'bitch' you usually call us and 'ass' or 'ass-butt'". Dean said Sam nodded. "oh, well I was thinking about what Gabriel said earlier". Castiel said. "what?" Sam asked. "he said it has to be real, well for the past hour we've been screaming, and running like scared children, what more do he want?" "actually you and Sam were screaming". Dean said. Sam and Castiel gave him 'the look'.

"shut up. I don't get it do he want us to cry, shit our pants, cause I aint doing that!" Dean snapped. "I don't know but I'll come up with a plan". Castiel said._ "ahhh, a snake!"_ "shit!" Dean said. "snakes on a plane" Sam sighed. "and not just any snakes, but snakes on crack!" Dean said. "Dean don't move there's a cobra under our seat". Castiel said. "don't tell me what it is!" Snapped. "clam down dean or we end up like them". Sam said pointing to the passengers trampling each other. Then Sam shot up. "ah, shit!" Sam yelped. "dude you got a snake on you ass". Dean gasped. "no shit, ow get this fucking snake off my ass!" Sam snapped. Castiel shot up to help Sam Dean put his feet up on the seat holding his knees.

"hold still!" Castiel said. _"oh my god!"_ Castiel got the snake off. "Is it poisonous will you have to suck the poison out?" Sam asked. "I am not sucking you ass we're friends and all but hell- ahhh!" Castiel screamed. "what!" Dean asked shrinking further into his knees. Then Sam and Dean saw the giant snake coiled around Castiel's legs. _"Help somebody help!"_ "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Castiel panicked. Sam was leaning on the seat with his butt tooted in the air, Dean was still holding his knees and people were dropping like flies, finally something snapped in Dean. "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Dean snapped and stood up. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH THESE MOTHERFUCKING SNAKES ON THIS MOTHERFUCKING PLANE!" Dean shouted Sam was holding his butt staring at Dean shocked and so was Castiel. "why are you shouting?" Castiel asked. "I DON'T KNOW BUT I WANT OUT!"

"where are we now?" Castiel asked. Then they heard a disturbing gargling. "no, friggin way". Sam said. In front of them was a pale dead Japanese woman walking, well crawling from the stairs towards them. Castiel backed into the wall then slid down holding his knees rocking. "oh shit Cas?" Dean said. "I told you he couldn't watch this movie!" Sam snapped. "well it was his first night as a human I didn't know it would give him nightmares, I thought he got over that a few mouths ago!" Dean snapped. "I want to go home, please no more". Castiel cried. Sam and Dean squat down to Castiel. "hey buddy it's ok, we're here. Are you happy Gabe, what kind off brother are you!" Dean yelled into air. Sam held Castiel and he cried into Sam's shoulders. "its ok Cas". Sam said with a frown.

"why don't you come out you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled then all of a sudden they were back into their hotel room. "oh my god Cas I didn't mean to make you cry". Gabriel said and ran to his brother and pushed Sam out the way and hugged Castiel. "I'm so sorry Cas". Pulling castiel closer. "is there anything I could do for you?" "yeah". Castiel sniffled. "what is it?" "Now!" Castiel said pulling Gabriel into a head lock. "wha- hey". Gabriel said. Sam and Dean threw water balloons at Gabriel. Gabriel tried to wiggle out Castiel's grip. "get him good" Castiel said. Gabriel managed to get out of Castiel's hold. "you- you tricked me, I thought you were-. He was interrupted by the trio laughing. "what is so funny?" Gabriel snapped. "y-you care about me". Castiel said in between laughs. "what I, I do not". Gabriel said. "do too, you care about me". Castiel laughed. "shut up" Gabriel said smiling a little.

"I want to know how you did it?" Gabriel asked squeezing out his white shirt. "well we new you were coming thanks to Cas's psychic connection to you". Sam said. Gabriel looked confused. "I knew you got bored that day before you saw us fighting over the remote, we wanted to get you back when you came. So we filled balloons up with water and waited." Castiel said. "what you hit you eye on purpose?" Gabriel asked. "actually no". Castiel said sheepishly. "what we weren't counting on was you zapping us through movies". Dean said. "so after that whole T-rex thing when you said it has to be real, we made a plan to get Cas to cry because we know you don't really want to hurt your baby bro". Sam said.

"Cas should win an Oscar for that performance". Dean chuckled. "you weren't too bad your self". Castiel said. "yeah I was awesome". Dean said with a cocky smile. "what about me". Sam said. Castiel laughed. "we cant forget you". Castiel said. "I cant believe I let you guys trick _me_". Gabriel frown. "aw come on it wasn't that bad". Dean said. "you, you all will get it". Gabriel said angrily. The trio stop laughing. "I'm sorry-. "zip it!" Gabriel interrupted Castiel. Then he snapped his fingers.

When Dean opened his eyes and checked and see if he was all there. "eat up boys you deserve it". Gabriel said. They were all sitting at a booth in a diner a really nice diner, Sam and Gabriel on one end of the booth, Dean and Castiel on the other end. A waitress handed them pies, burgers, soda and cake. "what's the catch?" Sam asked. "who cares there's pie!" Dean said. "nothing to worry about after that prank you played on me you guys deserve it, but I'm still the king of all pranks". Gabriel said. Sam looked skeptical. "It's ok Sam he didn't spike the food". Castiel said as he dug into the chocolate cake. "don't take it personal Gabe, Sam prefer healthy food". Dean smirked eating an apple pie.

"shut up!" Sam said and grabbed a burger took a big bite. "this is great all of us hanging together" Gabriel said. "don't get to happy". Dean said in between bites of his burger, Castiel looked a little green. "hey dude you ok?" Sam asked. "yeah it's just that day with famine". Castiel trialed off. "still haunts me" Sam, Gabriel, and Dean started to laugh. "it's not funny" Castiel said. Then threw fries at them. "hey!" Dean said and threw a tomato from his plate at Castiel, it made a splat and slid slowly of his face. Sam laughed harder then stopped when a piece of chocolate cake hit his face and he made his bitch face. Which caused Dean to snort out his soda. "it look like you got shit on you- he was cut off when a piece of pie hit his face. "oh your going to get it!" Dean said picking up a slice of cake throwing it at Sam but missed and Sam stuck his tongue out. "ha, ha ya missed". Gabriel laughed. "what's so funny!" Dean said. And he threw another slice at Gabriel smacking him right dabbed in his face. "oh it on now". And with that they all started throwing their food at each other.

**1 hour later**

"what were you idjits thinking!" Bobby yelled. "sorry Bobby" The trio said all together. "oh now your sorry, do you know it's 3 in the morning, I got a call saying you boys had a food fight, and I had to pay 2 thousand dollars for the damages!" "it was Gabriel". Dean said. "I'm not in the mood, go to bed!" Bobby snapped. "we're are not kids you cant tell us what to do". Castiel said. "yeah!" Sam and Dean agreed. Bobby gave them 'the look'. "uh we're tired see ya in the morning". They all said and ran up the stairs. Bobby gave himself a satisfying smile. "you got a few hours of sleep tomorrow is a big day for you all!" Bobby said. He heard them groan and start to argue with each other. "what did I do to deserve this" Bobby grumbled.

A/N: tell me what ya think, I'm running out of pranks got any ideas tell me in your reviews and I'll do my best to entertain you guys.


	8. Chapter 8

Prank wars Winchester style

Chapter 8 vacation+ boredom= trouble

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, sorry it took me so long my laptop was broken, (I tweaked it lol) but I still needed a cord because it wont last very long the way I rigged it but I had to do it I needed to finish this story. But now I have a cord yay! And school is back boo!, I'm a home school'er but I wont have the laptop that much since this is my parents they will be hogging it, Anyway the boys have a vacation at my 2nd favorite place, Venice Beach California. I put a link on my profile I think yall should check it out. Enjoy

"I cant believe we're in Cali again". Dean said as he got out of his car, sneaking a peek a hot brunette woman in a barely there red bikini. "And the best part is we're in Venice, Venice Sam." Dean said with a big smile wrapping his arms around his brother's shoulder. Sam chuckled at Dean childlike features. "Wow its beautiful here". Castiel said. "Hey let's gets some chairs and relax here on the beach for a while". Dean said. "Dean we cant stay too long we still have a case". Sam said. "Yeah with no leads, and we have no idea what this thing is". Dean said. "Well that's the point of re- "no Sam, we are taking a vacation!" Dean snapped holding one finger up. "I'm with Dean…" Castiel trailed off taking a second look at busty blonde in a pink tank top, and white short skirt with big sun glasses passing him by. "We really need a vacation". Castiel finished dazedly. Dean chuckled to himself, his nerdy angel's growing up. "Fine let's go get some chairs". Sam said. "I'll get the beers". Dean said going into the trunk "you two go buy some chairs, and I'll fine us a spot". Dean said. "Ok see ya later". Sam said. And Sam and Castiel left in search of some beach chairs. 

Sam and Castiel returned with three chairs, Sam carrying two and Castiel carrying the other. Dean was sitting on his car. "Here happy?" Sam said handing him a chair. "It's about time" Dean said grabbing the chair and got of the car to find a spot on the beach. Sam and Castiel followed. Dean found the perfect spot and began to set his chair down. "Dude?" Sam said. "What?" "We're like 20 ft away from your car and about 3 ft away from the sidewalk; I thought we were going to sit closer to the ocean?" Sam said. "Well we're in sand, and this is the perfect spot to watch the game". Dean said. "What game?" Sam asked then looked up and saw a group of young women setting up a volley ball net. "Oh". Sam said. Castiel set his chair down on the left of Dean, and grabbed beer out the cooler. "C'mon relax Sammy". Dean said and handed him a beer. Sam sighed and set his chair on the right of Dean and took the beer.

**An hour later**

"Great game ladies". Dean said as the women left. "Bye boys!" they said back giggling "dude I can get use to this". Dean said and leaned back in his chair he looked over to see Sam asleep snoring lightly with his mouth open he smiled to himself then something hit his shoulder. He looked up and saw Castiel trying to get his attention "what?" Dean mouthed. Castiel pointed to the sand and Sam's mouth. Dean smiled when he caught on to what he was trying to tell him so he nodded. Castiel had the biggest smile on his face then nodded back. Castiel got on his knees and grabbed a plastic spoon in the sand and scooped some up into the spoon. Dean snickered. Castiel then put the spoonful of sand in Sam's mouth and quickly got back in his chair, Sam shot up spitting and gagging on sand. "What the hell!" Sam exclaimed spitting out sand. Dean and Castiel began to laugh. Sam gave Dean a death glare. "It was Cas". Dean said quickly. Sam turned to Castiel who stopped laughing glaring at Dean.

"Cas!" Sam said. Castiel got up and ran, and Sam chased him, Dean laughed harder as he watch his brother, and best friend running around like fools, then Castiel tripped and fell face first in the sand, Sam stopped and began to laugh but the ended when Castiel tripped him and he fell on his back. Sam gave Castiel his 'bitch face'. And Dean fell back in his chair laughing. "Thanks a lot Cas I got sand in my hair". Sam said. "I got sand up my nose, mouth, and in my pants thanks to you". Castiel said. "Well that's what you get". _*Screech* *crash* "ahh! Shit!" _ They turned to see what was going, and saw some guy on the ground and his bike under him. "Ooh" Dean cringed, "you should slow down". Dean said to the guy. "Fuck you!" the man said and limped away.

"Well fuck you too bitch!" Dean yelled back, Sam and Castiel began to laugh. "Dude I think it's our fault he crashed". Sam said "how is that?" Dean asked. "I think while I was chasing Cas we kicked sand on the sidewalk which at- "ok we don't want you to nerd out on us Sammy". Dean said. "where's Cas?" Dean added. Sam and dean turned around to see Castiel putting more sand on the sidewalk then running back to the brothers. "Cas- "shh in three two one…" castiel counted down, then two male bike riders came flying by trying to turn the sharp corner then. _*screech* *crash* "whoa!"_ Both men went flying into the air along with their bikes. Sam tried to hold his laughter so was Castiel and Dean, but when Castiel let a snicker out everyone busted out laughing. "you think this is funny!" one of the men shouted. "no sir you see my friend Cas here just told us a joke". Dean said Castiel stopped laughing. Then the man looked like he was going to walk over to them but gave them the finger and headed off.

"yeah nice to meet you too!" Dean called back. "Cas that was hilarious". Dean said, and grabbed another beer out the cooler; Sam and Castiel sat back down. "There's going to be more it's the afternoon and everyone is coming out". Castiel said matter-of-factly. "well let's enjoy the show". Dean said and clinked beers together with Castiel's. "you guys are mean". Sam said. "oh you enjoyed that too". Dean said. "but- "four bikes 3 o'clock" Castiel said. Sam and Dean got ready for the crash. "oh this is gonna be good". Dean said, then just like that one of the bike riders tried to turn but his wheel slipped and he fell face first into the ground with his bike behind. "Oooh!" the trio said. _"look out!" "ahh" *crash* "ow fuck!"_

Sam, Dean and Castiel face was red from laughter, they laughed even harder when one of the bike riders who was a tall skinny nerd, started to whimper ow repeatedly. One of the bike crash victims was a big guy, when I say big guy I mean muscles so big it looks like he can't wipe his own ass or put his arms down. "hey!" then scary muscle builder yelled. The trio stopped laughing. The guy walked towards them, "act natural guys I got this". Dean whispered to Sam and Castiel. "hello sir how can I help you?" Dean said with a cocky smile

"ahhh put me down! put me down!" Dean said from the guys shoulders. "don't worry Dean we got-. But the guy threw Dean on the ground and picked up Sam before he can finish, "youuuuuuuu, Ahhhhh" Sam yelped and the guy threw him into the sand and head for Castiel who was backing up. "this was a bad idea and I apologiiiiiiiiiiiiize!" the man grabbed Castiel and did that wresting move when you break a guys back with your knees. Dean got back up gasping for air. "yo man dingo! Nobody I mean Nobody beats up my Brothers!" Dean said gruffly. "I'm gonna kick you ass!" the guy said. and ran for Dean. "hey ass-butt!" the guy turned around only to get hit in the head with a beer bottle, but that hand no effect on him. "ass-butt?" the guy asked.

"oh c'mon this guy is like the freaking hulk!" Dean said. "Dean!" Sam whispered warningly. The trio huddled up together while the man tried to corner them. "any last words" the man asked smugly. The tri gave each other a look then looked back at the guy. "yeah there's one, get him!" Dean yelled Castiel went for the crotch kicked him hard; he inwardly winced when he did. The guy went down to his knees and Sam got him in the gut, then Dean kicked him in the head and he was out. "yeah eat that man dingo!" Dean said and then spit out some blood. "FREEZE ON THE GROUND!" "oh shit".

The boys sat in the jail holding cell with the big muscle guy who had an ice pack on his crotch. Sam was holding an ice pack on his head glaring at Dean and Castiel, Dean held on his lip glaring at Castiel, and Castiel held one on his eye nervously playing with the bottom off his shirt. "what!" Castiel sighed. "this is all you fault!" Dean snapped. "what you gave Lou one of your smart ass remarks" Castiel said. "little dude is right I probably wouldn't have take it to the next level is you didn't call me a block head". Lou said. Dean turned to Lou. "you know what shut up!" Dean snapped. "See Dean this is how you got us in this mess". Sam said. "Sam I've had it up to here!" "jerk". "bitch". "ass-butt!" "shut up Cas!" Sam and Dean said. "Oi! Cut it out!"

"bobby!" they all said. "you have to get us out Dean- "what Cas, you- "it was both of yall- "bitch- "Enough! I ought to leave yall here". Bobby said. "bobby we wont do good in jail, I don't want to be anyone's bitch". Dean said. "yeah" Sam and Castiel agreed. "wait how did you get here?" Castiel asked. "hello baby bro I see your in trouble again". Gabriel said. "you did not bring him here!" Dean snapped. "boy watch your tone, and I hand no choice when all three of you guys call crying sayin get your sorry ass' out". Bobby said. "I got scared and I wasn't crying". Castiel said. both said and Dean gave him a look. "did you bring food I'm starving". Dean said. "say please" Gabriel said. "please!" Dean said through clenched teeth. "there's a good idjit". Gabriel said and snapped his fingers and made three burgers appear in their hands.

"whoa how'd you do that?" Lou asked. They all looked at Lou forgetting he was there. "Gabe" Castiel said and took a bite of his burger. "got it" and with the snap of his fingers Lou went to sleep. "ok lets get out of here" Sam said. "wait now I just ate, I'm still- "home sweet home" Gabriel said. "I'm gonna be sick". Castiel said and ran into the kitchen. "away from the dishes!" Bobby yelled after him. "whoa Dean you don't look so good". Sam said. "I'm fine stomach of steel". Dean said tiredly "hey Dean?" Gabriel said. Dean turned around to see Gabriel's hands melting of his bones making a sickly sound. "I hate you" Dean said as he ran out the house. "jeez!" Gabe!" Sam said and he two ran out gagging. Both Bobby and Gabriel laughed. "well I got to go see ya later Bobby". Gabriel said. "don't come back!" Bobby said. "Damn idjits, I outta give them a taste of their own medicine". Bobby grumbled.

"Cas if there's spew all over the dishes again I'm kicking you ass!" Bobby said as he wheeled into the kitchen.

A/N: again I'm sorry my laptop broke down and I had to order a part, then that didn't work so we went to good will and found us one lol (I have an old Dell latitude in the 90's) so review you know how much I love them.


	9. Chapter 9

Prank wars Winchester style

Chapter 9 Trick or Treat

A/N: thanks for the wonderful review that really happened in Venice lol me and my 7 siblings were sitting in the sand then boom, someone crash and we were right there so I couldn't laugh in their face but that didn't last long lol they should really slow down instead of blaming the kids who put sand on the sidewalk lol. Anywaythe boys got lots of pranks to play *cries* it's almost over just one more chapter, but I have great news SUPERNATURAL IS JUST ONE WEEL AWAY! *do the stanky leg* hooray. Enjoy

"Dean!" Sam yelled from the bathroom. "What now?" Dean asked annoyed. Sam came out of the bathroom dripping wet and in nothing but a towel around his waist and one draped over his hair. "You know what!" Sam snapped. "Uh no I don't mind sharing with the class". Dean said sarcastically. "You did this!" Sam pulled the towel off his head revealing bleach blonde hair. "How, how did that happened?" Dean said between snickers. "You happened jerk!" Sam said. "Whoa wait even though this is an awesome prank, I didn't do it". Dean raised his hands defensively. "Well if you didn't do it then who?" And right on que Castiel came in the hotel room with bags off food signing. "Teach me how to dougie teach me teach me how to dougie, oh hey guys got breakfast". Castiel said raising the bags. "What are you singing?" Dean asked. "I have no idea the song is stuck in my head…" Castiel trailed off. "Whoa Sam nice- "don't play innocent with me". Sam said. "I don't understand I wanted to know why you went blonde". Castiel said.

Sam huffed. "Well I don't know maybe because you two jerks have something to do with it!" Sam snapped. Castiel laughed and Dean joined in. "sorry Sam- "Castiel tell me the truth". Sam said. "No I won't tell you anything, you'll just get mad". Castiel said. "I won't just tell me who did it". Sam said. "Yes you will you already used my full name." Castiel said. "I won't please tell me who did it." "Don't do it man". Dean said mouth full if food. "Shut up Dean! Now Cas tell me." Sam said. "Was it Dean?" "No it was…me". Castiel said sheepishly then cursed himself. "Look-. But Castiel never finished because Sam lunged at him. "I'm gonna kill you!" Sam said. Castiel ran out the door and Sam followed him holding his towel. Dean shrugged and took another bit of his pie.

Then Castiel came back and locked the door panting then he slid to the floor laughing. "What's so funny?" Dean asked. Castiel pulled a towel from behind his back then they both burst into a laughing fit Castiel holding his stomach, Dean falling out of his chair. "Woo, Cas your awesome." Dean said. "GUYS LET ME IN!" Sam plead from outside. And they laughed harder.

…

"C'mon Cas I dare ya". Dean said. "I don't know". Castiel said. "ok let's bet on it". Sam said. "I still don't know". Castiel said. "100 hundred bucks". Dean said and took the money out. "yeah". Sam said and took his money out. "ok so all I have to do is put lipstick on Bobby's face, you guys won't tell and I'll have 200 hundred bucks?" Castiel said. "yeah no here and do it he's fast asleep and even if did find out he won't get mad you're his favorite". Dean said. "yeah" Sam agreed. "now go". Dean said handing him a red lipstick. Castiel nodded and took the lipstick.

Sam and Dean snickered from behind the couch in the study. Castiel walked up to a sleeping Bobby, at his desk in the study. His heart was beating so fast he thought he might faint. "ok let's do this, why I doing this I do not know." Castiel whispered to himself. He made it to Bobby's desk and slowly took off the cap to the lipstick, then Castiel looked back to the brothers and they gave him a toothy grin and two thumbs up. Castiel started to put the lipstick on Bobby's lips, then Sam and Dean threw a show and it made a loud thud and the two ran away. Castiel slowly turns around to face Bobby but when he did he wish he didn't.

"what the hell are you doing?" Bobby yelled. "i-i-i-I" Castiel tried to make a fun for it but Bobby caught him by the shirt. "what were you doing" Bobby asked. Castiel shrugged helplessly. Then Bobby saw the lipstick in his hands. "you didn't" "Sam and Dean made me!" Castiel said quickly he was really scared of Bobby. "Oh Boys!" Bobby called.

In the parking lot at wal-mart. "c'mon boys we have shopping to do". Bobby said when he got out of the Van. "Bobby please don't make us come out". Pleaded Dean. "get your asses out here" Bobby said. Bobby heard three sets of groans when they came out. Bobby laughed. "remind me to thank the sheriff for her old dresses. "this is not funny!" Castiel said. Castiel had a jet black wig a red v neck polka dotted dress with the red lipstick on. Sam had a long brown wig a purple dress that only went down to his lower thighs and red lipstick. Dean had a blonde wig a black v neck dress that was short at the thighs and red lipstick. "oh quit your whining now march" Bobby said. "you guys owe me money". Castiel said. "no we don't" Sam said. "you told". Dean said.

"Bobby" Castiel said. "give the boy his damn money" Bobby said and Castiel gave them a triumphal smile. "people are staring". Sam whined. "well that's what you get". Bobby said. "they're staring cause you make an ugly woman." Dean said. "well look at you, you look an ugly slut". Sam said. "I make a damn good woman thank you very much". Dean said. "actually that will be me". Castiel said. "wanna bet lets see who can get the most numbers" Dean said. Sam flick the hair out his face. "deal". "I'm in too". "you guys and these damn contests help me inside" Bobby said.

**On the walk back to the van**

"I have 20". Castile said. "I have 14 who cares". Sam said. "how about you Dean?" Castiel asked. "hang on, 29, 30, ha! I win". Dean said. "no wonder". Sam said. "what is that suppose to mean?" Dean said. "oh nothing" Castiel said and hopped in the van Bobby shook his head. "yall, just jealous because I can attract both sexes and in between, hey look a penny" Dean said and bent down too pick us a penny. Someone whistle when he bent down. "Fuck off". Dean said then he smiled. "whore". Sam said. "Bigfoot". "jackass". "oi shut it and get in the van". Bobby yelled at Dean.

"you boys would be the death of me". Bobby said. "aw you love us". Dean said. "Shut up". Bobby said and he started up the van and headed out the parking lot smiling.

A/N: tell me what you think love reviews, five more days yay! Hurry supernatural hurry to me. Teach me how to dougie, I got that damn song stuck in my head


	10. Chapter 10

Prank wars Winchester style

Chapter 10: SURPRISE

A/N: **yay! IT'S FINALLY HERE SUPERNATURAL SESOSON SIX WOOOOOO!,** I'm starting my own verse of Supernatural, it's going to explain why Gabriel is here and why Castiel is still human and how they stopped the apocalypse Jimmy will be there too Chuck and Becky will pop in sometimes. There will be humor but lots of angst or lest angst and a lot of humor idk we'll see. I hope you guys will like it, so next week or two be ready for my verse of Supernatural season five. Anyway this is the last chapter *cries* I know huh maybe I'll make a 2nd one if you guys want one.

**Special thanks to the people who made this my best story yet: *I lost a A bet to Marada*, *Niknakz93*, *Manifestation of a storyteller*, *RosesandThonrns666*, *Smartcookie*, *Briankrause*, my sister *Mileyjonasarmy*, my brother *Jenettemnkress*, *Glambertsami13*, and *heartlessbytchhakaHelenbach* *Ashlee* thank you all for giving me the confidence to keep going *hugs***

Now back to the story: Road trip and special guest.

"rise'n'shine buttercups". Dean said as he open the dark blue curtain drapes of the hotel room letting a lot of the early morning sun in. "mmmph". Sam said and threw one of his pillows at Dean. "Hey c'mon Sam today a special day". Dean said walking over to Castiel who was sleeping on the rolling cot. "Hey Cas get up". Dean said shaking Castiel. "mmm" Castiel groaned and wrapped himself more into the brown blanket draped over him. "oh crap I forgot!" Sam said as he shot up to the bathroom with his clothes. Dean smiled then continue to wake the ex-angel. "c'mon Cas get up". Dean said shaking Cas. "just a few…" Castiel dozed off. Dean had a mischievous smile on his face and went to his duffel bag. Dean chuckled to himself when he pulled out a fake spider on a string. "betcha get up now". Dean said to himself.

"hey Cas?" Dean said hanging the spider over his face. "Cas" Dean said in a sing song way. "Cas!" Castiel opened his eyes only to see a giant hairy spider in his face. "ahhh!" Castiel said swatting and he fell to the floor. Dean started to laugh. "ok I'm up, that wasn't funny". Castiel said tiredly rubbing his head. "aw you poor thing, c'mon get up." Dean said as he helped Castiel of the floor. "wow you look like crap". Dean said. Castiel hair and clothes were disheveled his eyes were red and teary, and he looked pale except for his nose and checks. "thanks for stating the obvious". Castiel said rolling his eyes then he coughed. "aw man why do you have to be sick today?" Dean said and he felt Castiel's forehead. "crap you got a fever". Dean said. "what about a fever?" Sam said as he came out the bathroom. "Cas". Dean said. then Castiel sneezed.

"now?" Sam said. "whud so impordant about today do we have a hund?" Castiel said wiping his nose. "no, no hunts today just go take a hot shower if Samantha over there didn't use all the hot water. "jerk". "bitch" they glared at each other then looked at Castiel. "whud?" Castiel said "what no ass-butt?" Dean said. "too tired". Castiel grabbed his clothes out his duffel bag and dragged himself to the bathroom. "yeah he's really sick". Sam said. "but why now he's been human for six months and now he decides to get sick". Dean said. "I don't think you can command sickness Dean". Sam said rolling his eyes. "you know what shut it!" Dean snapped. "maybe it won't be so bad". Sam said. "it better cause I've been planning this for two months". Dean said.

Castiel came out the bathroom looking halfway decent. "od'k I'm ready". Castiel said trying to straighten himself. But then his head went forward with a power sneeze into his tissue. "we might have to do this when he's better". Sam said. "no we're going to Bobby's he can rest there". Dean said grabbing his stuff and headed out the door. "c'mon Cas we'll pick up medicine on the way". Sam said and the left the room

****

Sam started to hum Surfin Bird. "Sam quit it!" Dean snapped. Sam gave him an innocent look. "Quit what?" They have been driving nonstop to Bobby's house and they were starting to tick each other off. "Stop humming that song!" Dean snapped. "Well what am I suppose to do your radio is broken". Sam said. Dean huffed. "Actually as I recall you broke the damn radio, I told you not to touch it but _no_ you never listen to me!" Castiel groaned from the back. "Will you guy's shud up; I don't know why we didn't just leave till borning insdead of waking up at da crack of dawn to get to Bobby". Castiel complained as he sat up. "Look who finally decided to join us". Dean said.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Well princess we need to get to Bobby by tonight". Dean said looking in the rearview mirror. "den'd why are we taking da scenic route dat would defiantly take us all day" Castiel said. "Because I'm the driver and want to see the scenery so shut it". Dean said. "Od'k why are we going to Bobby's?" Castiel asked. "We honestly don't know". Said Sam. "Liars you guys do know and I don't know why you won't just tell me". Castiel pouted crossing his arms. "Awww". Said Sam. "adorable". Dean said chuckling. "Whadever". Castiel said. "Hey Dean Can I sit up front when we stop at da… achoo!... next rest stop?" Castiel asked. "No" Sam said bluntly. "Why dot?" Castiel asked. "Because this is my spot". Sam said. "But dis is Dean's car and I didn't ask you". Castiel shot back.

Dean snickered. "We'll see Cas". Dean said. "Wait what don't I get a say?" Sam said. " d'no". Castiel said. "You no what Cas shut up". Sam snapped. "make me". Castiel said. "Cas- "that's enough, don't make me pull this car over!" Dean said. Castiel and Sam huffed and crossed their arms giving Dean the death glare. "no that's better". Dean said. "jerk". "assd-butt". Dean smiled then gave them the finger.

**Somewhere at a rest stop**

Sam, Dean, and Castiel were walking to the car form the restroom. "dat bathroom will haunt me in my dreams" Castiel said. "ewyuck, I still feel like I caught something". Sam said. "oh quit acting like girls, its call the outdoors man up". Dean said. Castiel was about to open the passenger door until Sam stop him. "uh what are you doing?" Sam asked. "getting in da car". Castiel said sniffling. "well you go in the back". Sam said. "oh c'mon Sammy let him sit there". Dean said giving him the look the Sam shot him the look. "ok rock, paper, scissors". Sam said with a smirk. "aw c'mon Sam don't do this" Dean said. "od'k". Castiel said. "no Cas he always wins". Dean said. "well I'm gonna have to risk it". Castiel said giving Sam a smug look. "do you know how to play?" Dean asked. "I am aware how da game is played so yes". Castiel said.

"ready". Sam said. "yep". Castiel said. "1,2,3" Sam picked rock and celebrated too early, but then he looked at Cas who picked paper and hi smile fade. "holy crap, Cas you beat him". Dean said. "wh- but, one more time". Sam said. "no Sam you lost. Eat it Sammy!" Dean said laughing and hopped in the Impala, Castiel follow suite smiling, then Sam who pouted. "aw cheer up Sam Don't be a sore loser". Dean said. "screw you!" Snapped Sam. Dean laughed.

****

"ok let's gets some lunch, there a town with food twenty miles away, awesome will be at Bobby's by eight." Dean said. The song Arms of an Angel rang through the car. Dean and Sam laughed. "is dat my phoned?" Castiel asked. "Dude it was Sam's idea". Dean said. Castiel gave him a look then picked up the phone. "ello? Oh hey Bobby… caught a cold… ok I'll give you to Dean." Castiel said and handed the cell phone to Dean. "hey Bobby". _"how the hell did he get sick, and why anit your phone on?" _"we have no idea, and I think my phone is dead". Dean said. _"should we continue or cancel?" _Dean looked at Cas. "no that wont be necessary just keep rubbing cream on it Bobby". Dean said trying to cover up his conversation. Castiel and Sam gave him a look _"you're an idjit you know that?" _"yeah you too Bobby". Dean said then he hung up. "what did he want?. Sam asked. "oh nothing just wanted to make sure we didn't kill ourselves and that he will continue on with the cream rubbing". Dean said sheepishly. "should I ask?" Said Castiel, "I wish you wouldn't" Dean said. "no whose up for lunch?"

"nice going Dean!" Snapped. "well how am I supposed to know?" Said Dean defensively. "_blehahh". _"well I don't know maybe the fact that he's sick!" Sam said. "will you guys stop". Pleaded Castiel from the bathroom stall. "I am so sorry Cas". Dean said. "this day is getting fucked up by the day". He added. "It's ok just I think I should stay away from…." Castiel barfed in mid sentence. "burgers". Dean finished then winced when Castiel puked again. "what is so special about today?" Castiel asked coming out the bathroom stall. "nothing lets just go". Dean said. then Castiel's phone rang. Castiel picked it up. "hello". Castiel said. there was a moment of silence and then he laughed. "thanks Bobby go to know, do you want Dean?" another moment of silence, and Sam and Dean just stare. "oh, uh were 30 miles away….we went to have lunch and I got sick but we'll be there." Dean mouthed _"let me see the phone"_ and Castiel held up one finger. "oh ok, yeah it was Dean, uh he wants to talk to you" another round of silence and Dean sighed impatiently crossing his arms. Castiel started to laugh.

"Really he did that?". Sam looked at Dean, and Dean shrugged. "wow Sam did that too?" "dude let me see the phone". Dean said. Castiel backed up and help up a finger. "Bobby said 'don't get your panties in a bunch'." "uh huh, ok thanks I do feel better, yeah ok bye". Castiel hung up the phone. "what did he say?" Dean and Sam said. "oh nothing Batman and Robin" Castiel chuckled as he left the bathroom. "batman and robin?" Dean said in confusion then it hit him "wait what did he tell you?" he started to chase after Castiel. "what?... oh Crap". Sam said.

****

They pulled up to the Bobby's house. Castiel is sleeping in the back snoring his mouth wide open because he still cant breathe through his nose. "ok we're here, go make sure everything is ok?" Dean said. "ok". Sam said and he left the two in the car. "hey Cas?". Castiel shot up. "what I'm up what I miss?" Castiel said quickly. "whoa slow down cowboy, we're at Bobby's". Dean said. "oh where's Sam?" Castiel asked. "inside". "well let's go". "wait I want to tell you something". "what is it?". "well today was suppose to be a special day but it tanked so please just bare with me". Dean said. "uh ok, today fun I kinda like taking the scenic route". Castiel said. Dean laughed then he saw Sam waving them in. "well let's go". Dean said. Castiel got out of the car but Dean was still sitting. "are you coming?" "oh yeah I just have to get something out the car it's in the back stay here." Dean said.

"ok lets go" and they walked to the house and onto the porch. "did the lights go out?" Castiel asked then blew his nose. "well lets find out after you". Dean said. Castiel opened the door and it was dark inside. "Bobby, Sam?" "SURPRISE!" Castiel jumped and was blinded by the light, when his eye adjusted to the light he saw familiar faces. "Chuck, Gabriel and I don't know who you are but what's going on?" "I'm Becky and this is you birthday party silly". Becky said. "I don't understand." Castiel said then looked at Dean. "well Dean kept nagging use to throw a party for you, so we picked the day you first came to Dean and Bobby which was September 23." Sam said. "wow thanks". Castiel said still shock wiping his nose. "aw the poor thing your sick come here, sit fight here". Becky said grabbing his hands and sitting way to close to him. Castiel smiled nervously at Becky. "hi?" Castiel said. "Becky give him room". Chuck said.

"alright lets have cake then- Castiel interrupted Bobby. "this isn't really necessary". "and presents after". Bobby said with a smug smile. "well then carry on". Castiel said wiping his nose. Everyone laughed. Gabriel made a cake pop out of nowhere. "I told you I'll make the cake". Bobby said. "well it got scorched and this is better it got three kinds of chocolate". Gabriel said. "Gabriel!" Bobby said. "It was an accident". Dean clapped his hands together. "ok cake time". Dean said. "oh I also brought dozens of the juiciest burgers for later". Becky said. Castiel face went pale then he darted to the bathroom. then everyone looked at Becky. "oops". "well this was almost a perfect day". Sam breathed.

**The end**

**A/n: aw its over thanks to all who put me on you favorites, and reviewing and making this story have over 300 hundred hits thanks. Now I got to go and get ready for Supernatural just 2 more hours**


End file.
